Heels
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: The Doctor takes Donna to a new place, but is it worth it?


"Come on, Donna." The Doctor made a motion for her to follow.

Donna raised an eyebrow at him and stared at him as though he was crazy. "What?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "It's not that bad."

Donna folded her arms over her chest and scowled at him. "You want me to climb down into a dark hole, and you won't even tell me why."

"Oh come on," The Doctor shrugged and gave her a questioning look. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Again Donna raised an eyebrow at him. "You're seriously asking that question?"

He walked over and nudged her gently. "Hey, I'll be there to…"

Donna turned and stuck a finger in his face, interrupting him before he could even finish that sentence. "Get into more trouble than normal, and have me give you that 'I warned you' look."

The Doctor smiled brightly at that. "Exactly. Now, come on."

Reluctantly Donna climbed down into the dark hole with The Doctor.

They had been walking for some time when Donna poked him roughly in the back. "You dragged me into a hole, so I could walk crouched down and hunched over for two hours in heels, which I had to wear because you dragged me out of that formal meeting thing, and you couldn't even wait for me to change?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Donna always had a way of exaggerating everything and making it seem ten times worse than it was. "It hasn't been two hours, this was more important than your meeting thing, and we're almost there."

Donna heaved a large sigh as she tried to crouch lower to give herself more room. "Well, if there was any room in here I'd pull out my mobile and prove to you that it most certainly has been somewhere close to two hours. I have a very precise internal clock, when you're a temp you never know when people are going to tell you that you don't get an hour for lunch because you aren't a full time employee…stupid little…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes again as he sighed. The last thing he needed was to listen to another one of Donna's rants about being a temp, especially since he didn't even know what a temp was. "I said we're almost there."

Donna attempted to reach behind her and rub her aching back as she glared at his backside. "Oi, we better be, spaceman."

The two continued to walk for some time with Donna mumbling under her breath about her aching feet and back. She couldn't understand why nothing with The Doctor was ever simple. Suddenly The Doctor stopped and Donna ran into him. "Oi, a little warning would be nice."

The Doctor shushed her as he dug in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. "Quiet, we're almost there."

Donna huffed as she watched him fiddled with his sonic screwdriver. She had no idea what he was doing, but she was getting tired of being told they were almost there. "You've said that about twenty times already. If that was true we'd already be there."

The Doctor had found the right frequency and was now working to open the hatch before them. They moved into an even more cramped space and Donna was about to say something, but stopped herself when she saw The Doctor start to climb an old rusted metal latter. "Oh, well this is so much better. At least now I'll be upright when this thing rots away underneath us."

The Doctor was about to tell her that this time they really were almost there, but he really didn't want Donna to grab his leg and throw him of the ladder. So instead he stayed quiet and continued to climb. Finally he reached the top of the ladder and climbed out of the hole. He turned around to help Donna out as well. Once they were both out and Donna had finished dusting herself off he turned her around and opened his arms out wide. "And here we are."

Donna stared out at a bright purple sky. The ground was an extraordinarily flamboyant sea foam green color. There were strange plants all around them of varying colors. "Well, if you overlook the fact that it looks like a box of crayons threw up it's nice…not nice enough for that kind of walk, but still…nice."

The Doctor held out a hand to shush her. "Just wait."

Donna heaved a large sigh as she scanned her surroundings. She was half expecting something to jump out at them at any moment. "It's always 'just wait', or it's 'RUN!' with you. It's never 'just relax', or 'take some time to yourself, Donna' with you. You know, I'm getting sick of all of the…"

The Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her. "Donna."

She glanced at his hand on her shoulder before bringing her focus to his face and glaring intensely. "What?"

The Doctor pointed a finger to the sky. "Look up."

Donna's gaze moved to above her where she saw what looked like billions of diamonds in the sky. She was about to say something but was cut off by a loud bang. Suddenly the diamond like objects began to explode one by one. It looked like billions of fireworks going off in some strange pattern across the sky, and in their wake instead of multicolored smoke there was what looked like Technicolor glitter. "Okay, that MIGHT be worth that walk."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Might?"

Donna gestured to her feet. "Heels."

The Doctor gave a small nod. "Right."

The two of them watched the rest of the shimmering glitter like substance fade away before Donna turned to The Doctor with an inquisitive stare. "So, what was that anyway?"

The Doctor continued to stare above him at the now darkening purple sky. "That was the Arklgs mating ritual."

Donna's face scrunched up in disgust at the thought. "So, I'm really going to have to shower after this, aren't I?"

The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Um yeah, I guess."

Donna shook her head as she turned to head back to the TARDIS. "Oh yeah, THAT was so not worth that walk."

The Doctor followed behind her. "But they only mate once every 6000 millennia."

Donna quickened her pace. "What's your point?"

"It was pretty?" The Doctor tried again.

Donna stopped and turned to glare at him. "Heels, Doctor…heels."

The Doctor hung his head and gave up. "Right."

The End


End file.
